Power Match
by AnimeLoad
Summary: AU and main family featured is Giglio Nero Famiglia.  This story will explore the power of the Giglio Nero Famiglia and the relationship between the boss and a certain blond haired subordinate.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.**

**Summary:** AU and main family featured is Giglio Nero Famiglia. This story will explore the power of the Giglio Nero Famiglia and the relationship between the boss and a certain blond haired subordinate.

**Power Match**

**Chapter One**

Gamma cursed under his breath, his black suit was so soaked from the heavy rain that it was starting to cling to his skin in an annoying and irritating way. He paused, eyes searching the area as he combed his hair back with his fingers in frustration. Gamma checked his cellphone for the hundredth time that day, but there was still no sign of the person he was looking for. "Damn this." He swore again as he took a deep breath and continued his search.

It was already well in the evening and there was still no sign of the boss of the Giglio Nero Family who had been missing for three days now. With the absence of the sun due to the massive and dark thunderous clouds, the summer night darkened faster than usual. Gamma had been searching for the whole day now, without rest. He paused again, only to answer his cellphone, which was vibrating in his pocket. "Did you find her?" He asked hopefully, jumping past the greetings.

"No sir." The person on the other line said gravely. "It's getting late, we should give in for today and start anew tomorrow. It is useless now. We can't go searching the city aimlessly, we will be a bigger target to the enemy, Bro."

Gamma gritted his teeth. He didn't want to give up the search but his close friend and fellow member, Tazaru, had a point. "Fine call in the search and return back to base." Gamma commanded.

"What about you Bro?" Tazaru questioned.

"I'll keep searching." Gamma replied as if it was obvious.

"Are you nuts! You have a bigger bounty on your head than the whole family combined, minus the Boss."

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Gamma assured as he slipped into an abandoned alleyway, noticing three shadowed figures trailing behind him. "I have to go now." He said and without waiting for a reply he shut his cellphone shut, slipping it back into his pocket.

He fingered his gun that rested in the inside of his jacket. Swiftly he pulled it out and aimed at the figures, firing warning shots, which sent them covering, allowing him to break off into a run. His dress shoe's made heavy splashes against the puddles of water, and he cursed as it was like setting off a flare for the enemy to find him. Gamma ducked his head instinctively as the exploding sounds of gunshots resounded from behind him. Luckily none had found their mark as he rounded a corner, which was cut off by a fence. He smirked, like a fence was going to slow him down. He got over the fence with ease as he leaped and kicked off the wall, landing on an escape fire stairway. He jumped again, feeling his finger grip the top of a windowsill. Gamma grunted slightly as he landed the twenty-foot high drop. He risked a glance behind and found that the followers were having a little difficulty getting past the fence. His grin would soon disappear as a large body rammed against his, sending the unguarded Gamma crashing to the ground with a splash. "The Boss said to capture you but he said that you didn't have to be in healthy condition." The large man smirked evilly as he cracked his knuckles to prove his point.

Gamma stood up slowly, trying to locate his gun that he had dropped from the massive tackle. Gamma didn't have time to react as a solid uppercut made contact with his stomach and he bowled over, refusing to cry out in pain. A second blow landed to the side of his jaw, and could've sworn he heard something crack as he fell to the ground once more, slightly dazed. He felt himself being heaved up roughly and he noted that the other three had gotten to him and were forcing him up. "You're not so great, like how everybody says." The large man stated, spitting at the feet of Gamma.

"We'll see about that." Gamma retorted and with all the energy he could muster he tore his right arm free and swiftly threw a punch at the guy holding him on the left.

A sickening crack was heard as the man fell screaming, clutching his bloody nose. Before the others could register what happen Gamma was in front of one. He threw one guy over his shoulder, sending him colliding against the other. "You little bastard." The last man swore and a shot rang through the moist air.

Gamma gasped, feeling the puncture against his side. His eyes were getting blurry and his head was swimming with confusion and he collapsed onto the ground. "You're pretty slippery aren't you?" Was the last thing he heard as the large man hovered over his suddenly paralyzed body.

A series of kicks to his unprotected body sent his mind reeling into darkness until the kicks became number.

"You bastard! I told you not to harm any members of my family!" Screamed an angry female voice in the distance.

A calm voice that would send shivers down anybodies back answered her. "I had no choice, he was on your trail but now that he's here maybe it'll be the push that I need for you to make this deal. Let's see how truly you care for your famiglia."

Even in his distant state of mind, Gamma could almost see the grin on the man's face as he said that. "No! Don't you dare lay a finger on him!"

It was no use as Gamma could register the harsh tug on his arms as he was dragged onto his feet. His eyes blinked open, hazy, confused, but most of all relieved when he spotted his Boss unharmed but with hands tied behind her back. "Boss?" He choked out, noting that his throat felt dry and raw.

His eyes made contact with her dark blue orbs, which always held happiness but now all he could see was panic and pain. Gamma felt a sudden wave of anger and rage pass through him. If they ever harmed her…! Already his mind was imagining how to ruthlessly end their lives with as much pain inflicted as possible. "He put up quite the fight." A white suited man with wild white hair, informed.

He stood tall, circling around the chair that Aria sat against. "If it weren't for the tranquilizer shot, my men would be likely dead. One is in the hospital. He completely shattered his nose. The other two have numerous broken bones. I wonder…where is it did you come across this monster of a man?" He whispered into her ear, as she uncomfortably struggled against her holds.

"He's no monster." She spat out angrily staring unafraid into the eyes of her capture.

The man straightened with his hands intertwined behind his back, laughing wholeheartedly as he stood in front of Gamma. "I wonder…" He began again, his back turned against Aria. "How much do you love this man?"

Aria eyes widened in fear. "Don't you dare fuc—!"

Gamma let out a pained scream as a leather whip made contact with his bare back. His eyes closed in agony as another slash made a mark against his pale smooth skin. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as the pain increased with every whip. He was aware of the screaming and cursing coming from Aria in the background. A moment passed before the torment paused though it seemed like hours to Gamma. He forced his eyes open and meet Aria's tearing eyes. Tears were running down her beautiful face as she struggled more aggressively against the rope. "So what is your answer now? Do you still refuse to hand over the treasure?"

Aria lips moved but no answer came out, she was hesitating. Gamma still holding her gaze, shook his head slightly. "Rem-em-ber our promise." He stated between pained breaths.

Fresh tears fell down her face. "I-I can't." She stuttered. "I won't hand it over to you Byakuran."

"Seems to me that your love isn't that powerful." Byakuran mocked as he lifted his hand and pressed the barrel of the gun against Gamma's temple. "Now I'm giving you one last chance."

Her lips were quivering immensely as the countdown began.

"Five."

Aria shook her head, tears flying in every direction.

"Four."

He smiled the smile that she fell slowly in love with.

"Three."

She didn't have the heart to return the brave gesture.

"Two."

The words "I love you" were mouthed.

"One."

Despite the situation she found her lips curving into a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Power Match**

**Chapter Two**

**Present Day**

Gamma glanced around the park, searching for his rather stubborn boss. Why did she always leave without telling him where she was going? It annoyed…and frightened him to no end. His boss could be in grave danger and he wouldn't even know it. His grey eyes scanned over to a woman jogging, a couple sharing ice cream on the bench, kids running and crying out in joy as they climbed the jungle gym…but no sign of Aria. Where on _earth _was the darn woman? Gamma pulled on his tie, loosening it from its tight hold around his neck. It was a rather warm day and he was in a full black suit. He could feel the odd and suspicious looks he was receiving from the other people at the park, because who in their right mind would wear such formal clothing on a hot summer day and at the park no less? Gamma ignored the looks and kept going, he just had to find Aria. His boss could be in danger. She could be kidnapped! Or mugged! Raped! Or even worst…dead! Or maybe all four! Gamma gritted his teeth in frustration, running his fingers through his slick hair as his feet picked up the pace. What if one of the rival families got her? What if she was kidnapped and is being tortured? His heart picked up speed. What if she has been hurt and left alone to die in agony! What if she was…right there?

"What did I say about leaving without telling me!" Gamma scolded in exasperation, gripping Aria's thin arms tightly, afraid that she might disappear again.

Unfazed by his outburst, Aria rolled her eyes, flipping her hair back with her free hand. "It's alright Gamma." She stated, pulling her arm free and reaching to grab her cup of ice cream from the vendor.

She smiled kindly at the vendor, paying for the ice cream while ignoring Gamma's seething as she made her way to a bench facing the jungle gym. "I'm fine, you're fine so there's no need for you to be so upset. Learn to enjoy life a little." She said, taking a bite out of the cool and refreshing sundae.

Gamma sighed deeply as he flopped heavily down beside her. "You don't understand, if something were to happen you under my watch I will never forgive myself."

"Oh Gamma." Aria sighed too, eyes overlooking the carefree children.

A moment passed before Aria straightened abruptly, slightly startling the blonde beside her. "What?" Gamma questioned, meeting her kind, bright eyes.

"Here. Have some." She offered her ice cream.

"No."

"Come on, it'll help you relax I promise!"

"No. I'm fine."

"You're no fun! Only an insane person would turn down ice cream!"

"I guess that makes me insane."

"You're so infuriating!"

"I can say the same thing about you, Boss."

Aria huffed, blowing a fray strand of hair from her eyes. "Fine, than as your boss, I demand you eat this sundae."

Gamma slumped backwards. "Why is it that you want me to eat this ice cream so badly?" He questioned with tired eyes.

"Well, for one thing, you've been working hard these past few days and could use a treat, hence the reason we are here."

Gamma let out an annoyed groan. "So…let me get this straight. You sent me on a little wild goose chase just so I can _relax_? You do realize by doing so, you nearly cause me a heart attack because of your disappearance? Don't you think that's a little ironic?"

Aria grinned. "Nope not at all!"

Gamma opened his mouth to sigh, giving Aria the perfect opportunity to stick the spoon of ice cream into his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise at Aria's quick reflexes and he nearly choked as he swallowed the sweet ice cream. "Now isn't that better?" Aria smirked as she helped herself to more of the sundae, ignoring the death glare Gamma was sending her.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?" He fumed, refusing to admit the refreshing sense of the cool and soft ice cream on his tongue.

"No. You seem to be doing a pretty good job of that yourself, you workaholic."

There just was no way to win against her. "Fine." Gamma huffed, "I've eaten your ice cream, _now_ may we go back home?"

Aria let out a cheerful laugh. "Gamma, we've only just begun!" She stated happily as she grabbed onto Gamma's hand, pulling him with her as she got up and led him down the park path.

Gamma had no choice but to follow his Boss loyally into the park forest, away from civilization. He glanced sideways at the woman beside him and hid a smile. It _was _nice to be away from all the chaos the city caused and the troubles that the Giglio Nero Familiga inevitably will be dragged into. Though he was _never_ going to admit it to Aria. He shoved his hands into his pant pockets, taking long and deep breaths of the natural freshness, trying to ignore his beating heart. It wasn't like he was never alone with Aria before. He was, after all her right hand man and just as much of a confidant as she was to him but this was the first time when they weren't arguing with each other, making dangerous deals with partner familiga's or ducking away from bullets that were aimed to kill. This was a good change of pace.

It had to be at least two years now since Aria found him and recruited him into her family and he would forever be thankful of her because of that. To Gamma it seemed like ages when he was stumbling across a deserted alley, bloodied, beaten, and hungry. He was eighteen at the time with unruly wavy blond locks and dull grey eyes that was missing the light of life in them. His parents was killed when he was young, leaving him an orphan and was forced to fend off the world on his own. Gamma never figured out the reason why his family was killed. He was told that they were in an unfortunate car accident, which he always believed until one faithful day when the orphanage he was staying in was burned down. Survivors? One. Who? Gamma.

Gamma frowned at the distant memory.

"Don't think too hard," Aria interrupted. "Or you might hurt yourself."

Gamma rolled his eyes at Aria's manically grinning face and nudged her, causing her to stumble on the dirt and stone path. "I think it is you Boss, who would hurt the most. You should see the look you do when you are trying to come up with a plan." Gamma said with a smirk.

He laughed out loud at her pout. "I do_ not_ make a face when I think." She insisted, her eyes burning holes into Gamma.

"Yeah you do." Gamma persisted, thinking of how cute she looked with her eyes furrowed and eyes gleaming, for once serious about something, with her lips pursed and one of her tooth slightly out, protruding her bottom lip gently. "It's the same face you do when you're deciding what kind of toppings you want on your pizza or what kind of shirt you should wear."

Aria raised her eyebrow at the last comment, her eyes shining with amusement. "You spying on me now Gamma?" She teased.

Gamma's eyes widened as he realized how perverted he sounded and attempted to backtrack but all that came out was stutters and his pink cheeks reddened even further as Aria's eyes met his. "W-what? O-of course not Boss! I will never do that to you! I swear!"

Aria's eyebrow rose further as she hid a smile from the sputtering blonde beside her. Before she could tease him any further, and before Gamma could embarrass himself even more the shrill ring of Aria's cellphone rang through the park. Her hands reached swiftly in her pockets and with a swift flick of her wrist, her phone flipped open and she immediately pressed it against her ear. "Yes, what is it?" She asked, skipping all pleasantries.

"_Always straight to the point._" Gamma thought with a smile.

The earpiece in his right ear crackled a bit as it picked up the conversation between Aria and Tazaru and his eyes narrowed at the news.

{"Boss! Warehouse Three has been hit!"}

"Damn." Aria cursed as she let out a huff that blew her bangs out of her eyes. "What did they take?"

{"They didn't take anything! They just burned everything."}

"What? That makes no sense. There had to be thousands of dollars worth of ammunition there." Gamma stated.

{"No sir, they just torched the place. No one was seriously injured either."}

"Did anyone see who the enemy was?" Aria asked.

{"That's a negative Boss. They were too busy trying to contain the fire."}

"Could it be some idiot accidentally set the place on fire?" Gamma said. "Or maybe a warning from the other families?"

[Buzz_, "Incoming call", buzz_]

"Please tell me you have some good news." Aria said as she answered the incoming call.

{"I'm afraid not Boss. The vehicle carrying top-secret information has been hit. The papers are no where to be found."}

"Could the warehouse be a diversion?" Gamma inquired as he shot a look at Aria.

"Secure headquarters. Do not allow anyone on the premises besides the familigia. Gamma and I will be there shortly."

{"Understood. We shall hold down the fort until your safe arrival."}

Aria shoved her phone into her pockets, her feet already moving towards her parked car with Gamma beside her, his long legs matching her short, quickened pace. "What do think this is all about Boss?"

"I don't know." Aria answered after a moment's silence.

Gamma glanced questioningly at her, seeing that her eyes looked troubled which meant she knew more than she was letting on. He halted his steps and gently grabbed her arm, causing her to pause too. He turned her slightly so they were staring face to face, though Aria's eyes seemed more interested on the trees behind him. "You can trust me Aria." He stated sincerely, his fingers cupping her chin to force her to meet his eyes.

"Gamma—"

Something shining behind the trees caught Gamma's attention and without hesitation he wrapped his arms around Aria and dove to the side. A nanosecond later, an explosive bang was heard and a bullet sailed through the air and imbedded itself against the tree. Gamma whipped out his gun which was hidden against its holster on the inside of his jacket and fired warning shots as Aria scrambled to her feet and took cover behind the safety of the trees. Gamma followed after. They leaned against the thick trunk of the tree, both breathing heavily as they each loaded their guns. "Targets?" Aria questioned.

Risking a glance, Gamma stuck out his head from behind the tree and quickly scanned the forested area on the other side of the forest path. He ducked back as a few bullets were fired at his head. "Five, maybe six. There might be more of them. They might even have us surrounded. This place is pretty packed with hiding places."

"So much for a relaxing day eh Gamma?"

Gamma glanced down at the short figure slightly hunched down beside him, who didn't seem one bit faze about their current situation. "It was nice while it lasted."

Aria nodded in agreement, looking up at Gamma. "Ice cream was pretty good wasn't it?"

They could hear the heavy footsteps heading towards them as sticks were broken from under the pressure, and stones were kicked across the ground. Aria undid the safety on her gun.

"It was okay, I guess." Gamma answered with a grin.

He armed himself with a second pair of handgun.

"Admit it, you loved it."

The footsteps were now getting closer as commands were being yelled out.

"It would have been better if we weren't getting shot at."

The sound of sub machine guns getting loaded caused them to grimace.

"How about next time we'll just have ice cream at home?"

Gamma smiled.

"Alone?"

Aria returned the smile.

"Sure."

Bullets were now flying towards them, breaking off parts of the bark and sending it flying.

"Than it's a date."

Their eyes met once more as they both nodded at each other and emerged from behind the cover of the tree, guns blasting as they returned fire.


End file.
